1632 places
This is a comprehensive list article on various places used or mentioned in the epic alternate history book series that began with the novel (2000). The series has twenty-six works published in it, either in hard copy, or e-book format. Places with a direct role The places here are listed as being used as a scene setting during the plots of 1632 series stories and books. Badenburg A fictional walled town of about 6,000 souls located about from Grantville. It is close enough to Grantville that some outlying territories are on the border of the Ring of Fire. In addition, Badenburg is on the best road from Grantville to Suhl. Badenburg was the scene of the first joint operations between a company of Gustavus II Adolfs' Green Regiment under the leadership of Alexander Mackay, sent to southern Thuringia to thwart where possible, and to keep under observation any elements of the German Catholic League's army led by the wily veteran general Count Tilly, who in five decades of warfare had never lost a battle. The ensuing encounter, called by the Americans— the Battle of the Crapper was an eye-popping resounding victory to the Scots cavalry unit not only decimating the Catholic mercenary force sent to take the town, but also liberating the town itself from the terrorisms of the mercenary battalion of , who had effectively held the town hostage whilst demanding extortion to "defend" the inhabitants. Bamberg Bamberg, Franconia along with is a satellite regional administrative seat to the capital at , for the New United States teams working in Franconia, the Catholic portions of which were given to the NUS to administer Gustavas Adolphus of Sweden during the same fiery meeting with Stearns which created the Confederated Principalities of Europe in the late autumn of 1632. It is the closest NUS administrative center to Frankenwinheim, and the headquarters of the "Ram Movement". Buffalo Creek at Schwarzburg. In the canon, part of this scene would become a depression in which the ROF circle about Grantville is located, albeit in a local elevation mismatch.]] Buffalo Creek is a large brook that has carved out the main valley in which Grantville (Mannington, West Virginia http://www.wvculture.org/hiStory/buffcreek/frmngtn.html) is situated, and runs directly through the downtown area of the fictional town, which is based upon Mannington building for building in the fictional canon of the series. The short story describes in detail how the Schwarza river in Thuringia is cut by the edge of the Ring of Fire at Schwarzburg, and falls downslope to replace the feeder stream of Buffalo Creek, which is important, for it provides cooling water to Grantville's electrical power plant. Frankenwinheim Frankenwinheim, Franconia is a relatively remote village or small town that figures large in the "novel-like" , where both and in late 1632 give the notion of a German organized revolutionary committee a nudge onto a path that will become a revolutionary and social movement. At the time, they are just keeping their heads up looking for more information about their new governors appointed by the Swedish king, Gustavas Adolphus of Sweden, the "Americans" from Grantville and the radical republic the New United States. Fulda Fulda, Franconia along with is a satellite regional administrative seat to the capital at , for the New United States teams working in Franconia, the Catholic portions of which were given to the NUS to administer Gustavas Adolphus of Sweden during the same fiery meeting with Stearns which created the Confederated Principalities of Europe in the late autumn of 1632. It is the first NUS administrative center to catch wind in early 1634 of the surreptitious "Ram Movement", which has been growing like the Richter-controlled Committees of Correspondence's under the nose of the small time-stretched NUS officials, in spite of the fact it is farthest removed from the actual headquarters of the movement in . Grantville A small typical American town from our world of the year 2000, chosen to similar and representative of many small American towns of his youth, according to series creator Eric Flint. At the time that the Assiti Shard strike caused the observed 'Ring of Fire' exchanging Grantville in both space qand time with equally sized section of depopulated (May 1631) Thuringia, the town had a population of about 3000, that Flint planned on for his literary experiment involving an ensemble protagonist and its influence on history, which concept gave rise to the idea for the Assiti Shard effect. Luebeck Luebeck is a small but important Baltic port city along the east shore of the Jutland peninsula which is attacked by a joint Danish-French army in the late summer of , and shortly afterwards is also invested by sea and blockaded by the French, English, and Danish fleets. Gustavus personally reinforces the garrison there, as the Richelieu plan unfolds and the League of Ostend seeks to cut the king off from his life line to Sweden by ceasing or blockading the available ports. In addition to the Siege and Blockade at Luebeck, Richelieu has arranged for military pressure to beleaguer the Confederated Principalities of Europe from nearly every side, requiring Gustavus' army to defend in strength on multiple fronts, such that his stronger units can't send any but token reinforcements least they suffer defeat in detail. By spring of 1634 USE naval forces of ironclads and timberclads commanded by Admiral Simpson annihilated the League blockade (See Battle of Luebeck Bay). Magdeburg The city of Magdeburg is a real city in northern Thuringia (1632, current political situation ignored) that in our history (OTL) suffered a famous sack and massacre by Count Tilly's (mainly mercenary Catholic League army in the late spring of 1631. Not coincidentally, the sack of Magdeburg occurred about a week before Grantville landed in 1631 Europe. The Swedish king is introduced in the flagship novel breaking chairs and blaspheming when news of the massacre reaches his camp in the principality of Brandenburg, while cursing virtually all of Germany's Princes, and in particular the Prince-Elector of Saxony . Subsequently, after the founding of the Confederated Principalities of Europe, Gustavus decided to make Magdeburg the capital of his new trans-Baltic empire. The city serves as the locale of many scenes in the series beginning with both sequels, and . Sundremda Sundremda is a small outlying farming village located between Grantville and the fictional town of . It is the site of several of the stories by and "setting the table", as it were for the odd sequel (an anthology classified as a novel) which begins with flashbacks into the early summer of 1631 (just after the Ring of Fire). Sundremda is used to detail the complicated property relationships extent in Germany where property owners tended to rent land for three generations or 99 years, the rights to the rents were frequently encumbered or sold outright to various (financier) parties, and ownership of the land entire was rare, not even mentioning the tenants rights. For their part, the tenants in farming villages tended to farm in co-operation sharing resources and workloads. In the story "Birdie's Farm" Huff and Goodlett describe seventeenth century as a "Lawyers paradise". Places with an indirect role The places here are listed as being mentioned in some way during the plots of 1632 series stories and books. See also * Wartburg Castle * 1632 characters Category:1632 series Category:Alternate history